The present invention relates to a contactor device of a repulsion-type circuit breaker in which a movable contactor rotates with an electromagnetic repulsive force to open contacts.
A repulsion-type circuit breaker includes a double-break circuit breaker in which two movable contacts are separated simultaneously and a single-break circuit breaker in which one movable contact is separated. The double-break circuit breakers are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 06-52777 and No. 03-182028, and Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 52-45164. The single-break circuit breakers are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 04-190535 and No. 03-34234.
In the circuit breaker disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 06-52777, an open-close mechanism drives a movable contactor having movable contacts at both ends to open and close, and the open-close mechanism needs to have high output power. In the circuit breaker disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 03-182028, three movable contactors each having a movable contact at one end thereof are provided for performing the double-break operation, and a structure of the circuit breaker is complex and the contactor device occupies a large space in a height direction. In the circuit breaker disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 52-45164, a movable contactor having movable contacts at both ends thereof and two movable contactors each having a movable contact at one end thereof are provided for performing the double-break operation. In the circuit breaker, the movable contactors with the movable contact at one end thereof are opened and closed in a vertical direction with the movable contactor having the movable contacts at both ends thereof interposed in between. Accordingly, the contactor device occupies a large space in a height direction and the circuit breaker has a large external dimension.
On the other hand, in the circuit breakers disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications (Kokai) No. 04-190535 and No. 03-34234, the single-break operation is performed, thereby obtaining inferior break performance as compared with the double-break circuit breaker.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a double-break contactor device having a simple structure, small size, and small load relative to an open-close mechanism.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.